


Bounded

by Rozyintesham



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Language, Fantasy, Gangsters, Gay, Homosexuality, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozyintesham/pseuds/Rozyintesham
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a popular Manga artist and at the moment he's at the peak of his career. his latest manga "Bounded" was an action, thriller and is the best seller of the year. He has everything but still missing something in his life , which he couldn't even understand.he is longing for affection but not able to understand why isn't he able to love his childhood friend hinata hyuga.Sasuke uchiha is the protagonist of Naruto's manga. He is ruthless, fearless and doesn't hesitate when it comes to killing someone but he has his own beliefs and kindness in him. He has this facade that no one can break. All his life he was surrounded with enemies the sight of blood can't make him waver anymore in his path of achieving power and success.What will happen when Naruto suddenly got stuck in his own manga and meet his own creation..will he be able to except this unexpected fate of his? Will he finally found the piece he's missing?
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 630





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Hey!! Lovely peoples,  
> So this is my very first fanfiction about SasuNaru.  
> I would like to clear some things about this book.
> 
> 1: I do not own any of the character in this book, all characters are from an anime called Naruto written by Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> 2: English is not my native language so if I make any kind of grammatical mistake please kindly ignore or you can correct me in comment section I'll appreciate your help.
> 
> 3: Please do Not copy my work because I'm putting all my efforts and time into it and plagiarism is illegal.
> 
> 4: If you will like my story please vote and comment , it will give me support and will encourage me to update as soon as I'll be able to.

The sound of "click" and flashes coming from cameras have filled the entire room as the reporters were asking one question after another. 

"Mr. Uzumaki, what are your thoughts about your own web series?" Questioned one of the reporters.

"I personally think that, this manga will be attracting peoples from all ages it doesn't matter if the reader is going to be an old person or a teenage because this one manga itself has different genres in it." Naruto genuinely replied the question.

"Mr. Uzumaki, can you please tell us about the trip you're going to have next week to promote your book internationally?" The female reporter asked.

Naruto gave the female reporter a charming smile and said"I really want to tell you guys this but sadly it isn't decided yet."

"Well, can you tell us something about your love life because recently there are rumours about Hinata hyuga being engaged with you?" Can you tell us if it's true?" Another reporter asked immediately.

Naruto stiffened almost immediately and wasn't able to answer this question smoothly like he has been doing until now, this was the worst truth of his life that he was desperately trying to deny.

It wasn't that he doesn't like Hinata actually he likes Hinata very much it's just that he can't bring himself to see her as a lover.

She's a very good friend of his and he liked it the way it was but now everything have changed, now Hinata have become his fiancé and soon will become his wife. 

The thought alone makes Naruto's lips curl downwards, may be he's just not ready for this whole marriage thing.

Naruto released the breath that he didn't even noticed he was holding till now and gave a short reply to the reporters" if a wedding is going to be held I'm sure you guys will know sooner or later."

The slight change in Naruto's mood didn't go unnoticed by his manager and decided to end this interview here for now"We would like to apologize that we have to end today's interview now because Mr. Uzumaki has a fan meeting event in just two hours but we will make sure to make arrangements for another interview session next month so I would appreciate your consideration." 

Although reporters want to ask more questions but this was the red signal for them stop so regardless of how much they want to satisfy curiosity they still agreed with the manager and started packing their equipments to leave.

Naruto's manager approached him with eyes full of concern" are you alright Naruto?" He asked with a weak smile.

Naruto wanted tell that nothing is alright that he wants to choose for himself, he wants freedom at the very least only for one day but he's also aware of what does it mean to be famous. He has to do things what other expects with him instead of doing things that he really wants.

"Nothing can go wrong old man, stop worrying needlessly or you'll go bald and we don't want that to happen. Now would we?" Naruto told him with a toothy grin.

The manager didn't buy his lie but still decided to let go of this topic" I have cancelled all your appointments for the day so you can have rest of the day off." Manager informed him in business like tone.

"Old man you're the best manager I could've ever asked for." Naruto praised his manager while grabbing his sunglasses and mask to desguise himself before rushing towards the exit.


	2. Bounded

The weather is a little bit cold for Naruto's liking as it's still the starting of February and now he's regretting his decision for not wearing something more warm,he should've listened to his manager's advice.

Naruto was snapped back out of his thoughts when his phone started buzzing all of a sudden. He fished out his phone from his trousers then took a glance at the caller's ID, name 'Hinata' was displaying on his phone screen in bold letters.

Pinching the bridge of his nose to lessen his headache, Naruto press the answering icon on the screen.  
The moment Naruto answered his phone,Hinata's soft and gentle voice could be hear from the other side of line. "H-hello? N-naruto kun?"

"Hinata, I have already told you multiple times that I'm not going to go in that so called gathering." He stated with a hint of irritation in his voice, he knew he was being an arrogant prick for venting his irritation on Hinata but he's far to annoyed at the moment to think about it.

"I know Naruto kun, but father wants to announce our w-wedding there." He could hear the shakiness in her voice."T-this is an i-important day for us and I want y-you to be with me Naruto kun, please."

He felt guilty for making her upset and it did saddened him that he is the reason for her miseries, hands brushing through his messy blonde hair he made his choice."I'm coming." He would accept this marriage and accept Hinata's feelings, he loved her as a friend so it shouldn't be a problem to take the next step towards their future.

Wether this decision is wrong or right it doesn't bother him anymore because he's going to make the later happen, or at least he hope so.

the street is bustling with crowd of people, the sun is now started to disappearing, making stars visible. Naruto was waiting at the bus stop for bus to arrive, when he heard a group of girls whispering to each other.

"Hey look, isn't he the famous manga artist Naruto uzumaki."the girl with brunette hair said to her friends all the while glancing where Naruto was standing right now.

"Don't be ridiculous Minami, why would a famous and rich person be here when he could afford a luxury car." The other girl with long dark purple hair ridicule the brunette, twirling some strands of hair around her fingers 

Naruto started shifting on his feet uncomfortably "Crap!! I must leave this place as soon as possible before anyone can recognise me or else I would definitely be late for the gathering."he mumbled to himself, as he remembered a shortcut to his desired destination.

He was lost planning his escape that he doesn't even noticed his surrounding Until someone tapped his shoulder from behind. This sudden approach made Naruto startled and a scream escape from his mouth. 

" What the freaking hell!!" He was about to give a piece of his mind to the person, who nearly scared the life out of him but when his eyes laid on the paled skin man he abruptly stop himself from doing so. 

"Nice to meet you too." Ignoring Naruto's incoherent language, Neji said sarcastically. 

Naruto: ......... (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Neji:.... ｗ（￣△￣；）ｗ！


	3. Bounded

"what are you doing here?" Said Neji, while tilting his head a little."Shouldn't you be at the dinner party right now?"

Pushing him with both hands, Naruto took a step backwards, gritting his teeth he said" You don't have to remind me that. it's none of your business, so back off! Will you?"

" It is my business Naruto, I don't want you to mess up with Hinata's feelings." 

Naruto knew very well that Neji cares about Hinata and he has every right because they are cousins after all, so it's natural if he's getting concerned over her.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I know you are genuinely concerned about Hinata's well-being, you can trust me with her." 

Naruto reassured him with a weak smile.

Knowing all too well, Naruto is just trying to ease his tension. Shaking his head he started waking ahead of Naruto, when he realised that Naruto wasn't following him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"What are you waiting for? Bus isn't going to come soon. Come on, I'll give you a ride." 

Naruto was taken aback by this nice gesture, he never took Neji for a guy who'd offer someone help.

"Thank you." Grinning, Naruto continued" I must say, never thought you could be this nice."

" I wouldn't give a damn even if you were happen to be on your deathbed, I'm doing this for Hinata. So quit flattering yourself."said Neji

Frowning, Naruto followed him.

The car ride was awkward, Neither of them spoke a single word during their journey. Naruto couldn't be anymore grateful though, he needed the silence to clear his mind and also needed to gather as much courage as he could to face his family and Hinata.

"We're here." Neji announced.

Naruto got out of the car and shut the door behind him. He looked in front of him, where a huge mansion was situated. He can see many peoples are invited to the party just from outside the glass doors.

sighing, Naruto commented" I should probably change my clothes before going inside the house or else they will think that I'm some freak."

"Indeed" agreed Neji.

tossing his car keys to Naruto, he said "there are some formal clothes in the car. you should join the party after you'll change."

After changing to his formal attire, Naruto walks in the the party with confidence. At the party, some people were having fun while some people were discussing business among themselves.

Whole mansion was decorated elegantly with white orchids and a beautiful chandelier was hanging in the centre of hall.

Some acquaintance of Naruto were also there so he greeted them with a fake smile plastered on his face.

His eyes were searching through the crowded area , until they landed on a certain tall figure of man. whose hair was the same blonde as his.

"Excuse me." taking his leave from the ongoing conversation, in which he wasn't even interested. he made his way to his father.

Upon reaching to his father , he gave him a brief hug and said" Good evening, father."


	4. Bounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you , my dear readers. I really appreciate each one of your comments and likes..... And that's why I decided giving you all a suprise update.
> 
> Drums rolling!!!  
> I hope you guys will enjoy .

"Hey!! Son, we were just waiting for your arrival."

Minato returned his son's hug, patting him on the back lightly."Come, your mother was nagging me all evening. About how I should have been more  
Strict with you." 

Huffing in annoyance, he complained to Naruto." She still can't accept the fact that you're not a toddler anymore, that you're full grown up now who needs his personal space too."

"Yes! I'm the one who treats Naruto like a baby because my emotional nature made me incapable of normal understanding." Suggested Kushina.

"Well you took the words out of my mouth, and the thing is I can't even dare to argue with her. I'm telling you you her temper is getting worst by the passing days."

"Uh....dad.."Naruto tried to indicate his father that he should definitely stop rambling any further but before he could complete his sentence, Minato interrupted him.

"I know Naruto, you're mother is getting old."

"But.."Naruto tried once again but unfortunately it seems like his father wasn't in the mood for listening.

"So my dear son, I would appreciate if you will make her less worried from now on. Okay?"

Naruto.....┻━┻ ︵ヽ('Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

"Why aren't saying anything?" Minato questioned his son.

If only you could see,what I'm seeing right now, dad.

If only you could...

Naruto thought to himself.

Not getting any response from his son, Minato raised his brow in confusion. And that's when he realised, that Naruto was staring at someone behind him.

Suddenly a chill ran down through his body, and the atmosphere around him felt a little colder than before.

Finally, he turned around.

Kushina was glaring at him, the corner of her lips were twitching in irritation."oh, please do continue you don't have to mind me."

She spat the words venomously while gritting her teeth in anger." After all I'm just an old lady, whose hearing isn't that good. Right honey?"

Minato, (T⌓T)

Naruto, "pffft." Cough, cough.

"Darling, you know that I was just joking around ." Minato pleaded to his wife.

Jabbing his husband's chest with her perfectly manicured forefinger, she said"No, my dear. You're going to sleep on the couch for the whole next month."

"And if you dare defy me, you know very well what will be the consequence."

Gulping, Minato reluctantly noded his head.

"Now if you'll step aside so that I can greet my son properly."  
Pushing his husband aside, Kushina welcomed her baby boy with a motherly hug.

Taking in his mother's sweet scent, Naruto couldn't stop the smile forming on his face.He had been wondering about this all his life, that it was the natural scent coming from his mother or the scent of an expansive branded perfume she had been putting on.

If it's the later one then he's definitely going to buy one of these too. Doesn't matter if it's feminine or not, for some strange reason this scent always gives him a sense of security.

When Naruto broke away from his mother's loving embrace, Kushina gave him a little peck on his cheek.

" I've missed you, son." 

Said his mother, voice laced with a hint of sadness in it." I wish you could visit us more frequently, I know you can't neglect your work but still I can't help it. You know a mother's heart can be selfish sometimes."

"I know mom, and I've missed you too."

****

After that , they talked about Naruto's work and his upcoming international tour. He didn't hesitated filling them with the smallest detail about his manga and how much he loves his work.

They were deeply engrossed in their conversation, Until...

" Good evening, Mr. And Mrs. Uzumaki."

'Hyuga hiashi' the CEO of Japan's one of the biggest tech companies. Who is also happen to be Hinata's father, said with a tight lipped smile.


	5. Bounded

Naruto fell silent, the smile on his face from a while ago was long gone.

"Good evening to you too, Mr. Hiashi." Replied Minato as he shook hands with him.

"G-good evening, uncle and aunty." Hinata greeted Naruto's parents in a shy manner." Y-you b-both look stunning tonight." She complimented while stuttering a bit.

Kushina raised her brow" Hinata, we thought that we've already talked about not to address us as uncle and aunty." Caressing Hinata's cheek gently, she  
stated" you should try calling me mom from now on. After all you're gonna be a part of our family."

At this moment, the colour of Hinata's face had turned into a shade red from all the blushing.

"Okay, mom." Hinata complied.

Throughout the entire exchange of pleasantries, Naruto was silent. His expression was stoic.he doesn't want to show his discomfort but it was easier said than done. 

Hinata also noticed the uneasiness on Naruto's face, she wanted to comfort him. She wants to be the reason behind his every smile but from the looks of it, she can tell that he's definitely not happy from this marriage.

She loves Naruto to the extent where it doesn't bother her one bit if her love was unrequited. In her perspective, even if Naruto won't reciprocate her feelings, she won't regret as long as he'll stay by her side.

"Then, Mr. Uzumaki, shall we make the announcement?"asked Hiashi." My son Neji and his wife Tenten had also arrived." 

"Yes, we shall." Minato agreed while making his way to the stage with Kushina and Hiashi by his side.

Naruto and Hinata follow behind.

Grabbing the mic, Minato cleared his throat to gain the attention of everyone at the party." Good evening, everyone. I'm very honoured to have your presence at this special and big occasion for my family."

"I would like to announce that the two of the biggest companies of Japan' The Hiashi tech ' and 'The uzumaki Labels' are going to form a merger and to expand our resources and business."

The guests started applauding, the sound of clapping was echoing through the mansion.

" And the second good news is, that me and my old friend Hiashi have decided to make this merger even more successful by marrying our children with each other."

The sound of applauding and cheering got even louder by this.

Feeling suffocated, Naruto wanted to run away from this as far as he could. He had thought that everything would be fine, that he would accept his fate, that it was just anxiety he was feeling regarding marriage. Which will eventually subside.

Minato continued" Wedding is going to be held after three days. I know it's all so sudden but I hope you all can spare some time from your busy schedules as you all are invited. Now please enjoy yourselves." 

Something broke inside Naruto's heart, his chest felt tight and he felt a warm, tingling sensation in the corner of his eyes.  
But he urged himself not to shed the tears.

He needed to get the hell out of here or else he would snap at any moment. When he was about to leave someone got a hold of his wrist, he didn't look back because he can tell from the lavender fragrance that the person behind him is none other than his soon-to-be wife. 

"N- Naruto kun, a-are you n-not feeling alright? I-if so, I h-have some medicine in my p-purse." Hinata offered him, her voice held genuine concern.

Closing his eyes shut, he tried calming his whirlwind of emotions. He forced himself to feel something for her, anything. 

Unfortunately, he felt nothing. Nothing at all!

Even the guilt wasn't there, biting his lips he prevented himself from breaking down then and there.

He doesn't love Hinata. Realising this now was too late, he needed some time. Alone!   
Maybe some cold and fresh air was all he needed at the moment to clear his mind?

He thought.

With a trembling voice, he said" let go of me Hinata, I'm tired right now." Pulling back his hand from her grip, he started pushing past through the crowd of people, sprinting towards the exit.

Leaving her standing there, heartbroken and hurt.

********************

Sitting at the side of River at midnight and drinking beer to forget the pain, was the best solution he could think of.The cool breeze felt great against his warm skin.

Naruto started feeling dizzy after all the drinking." I should probably go home now." Muttering to himself, he tried getting up from the sand.

Swaying on his feet, he concentrated on taking steady steps. However, the luck wasn't on his side tonight. The moment he wanted to take another step, he lost balance.

"AHH!!!," He cried in pain when the side of his body collided with hard ground. Rolling, he fell right into the River.

He struggled to come up on the surface of the water. But in his drunken state, it was impossible to do so. Suddenly he felt light headed and his eyelids were heavy.

All the energy was drained out of his body and then he started drowning.

Before losing consciousness the last thing he saw was the falling star. And finally, he was surrounded with pure darkness.

Bang! Bang! Bang!!

"Follow them, they're trying to escape."

Naruto can hear the faint sounds of someone yelling in somewhere.

Wait, wasn't he supposed to be dead? Is he in heaven? He thought in his mind, eyes still closed. "Ughh!!." Groaning, he shifted his body on the cold cemented ground.

Wait, how did he end up on the ground? Wasn't he drowned in River a while ago? He thought again to himself.

"Stop asking ridiculous questions to yourself." His inner voice retorted.

Getting frustrated by all these unanswered questions, he decided that it was time to find out what's actually going on with him.

When he was able to open his eyes after some self motivation he turned his face sideways to take a glance at his surroundings. From the looks of it , he was sure that he had been laying in some alley. For how long, he can't tell.

Now that he was fully conscious, he realised his head was throbbing. It felt like his head was going to split into two at any second.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

"That sound.." he said while trying to pinpoint what that sound was.

" Gun Firing." Naruto was mentally shouting at himself for not realising this earlier. Pushing his weight off of the ground, he rushed to find somewhere to hide.

" Damn it!! What the hell is wrong with my life." Cursing, he made it out of the dark alley.

"They are heading for the alley, what are you idiots waiting for ? Aye! Shoot them all." The same voice yelled again. Naruto could tell that they were getting close to where he was.

Bang! Luckily it seems like those people weren't aiming for him but the bullet still managed to graze his skin making him hiss from pain. Blood started seeping through his would and he started getting panicked.

"Shit! Am I going to die?" Still running, he couldn't help but thought" why does this place and situation look familiar. Fucking hell!! I think I'm going crazy now." 

Out of nowhere, when he was too focused on running for his life. Someone held him from behind, covering his mouth with their hand to prevent him from screaming.

Naruto's Heart started beating fast and loud, so that even he could hear it. Scared to death, he started to struggle to free himself from the stranger's grip.but he was no match for his anonymous kidnapper strength.

" If you wanted to get out of here alive, then keep it down blondie. And I won't repeat myself." Naruto's anonymous kidnapper whispered in his ear. The voice was deep and husky, that it gave shivers to his body.

Naruto can feel the kidnapper's warm breath fanning his neck and it was enough to give him goosebumps.

He was feeling hot all of a sudden.

"They're not here boss." This a different voice informed the other members of his group.

"You all are worthless pieces of shit. Now come on , what are you lazing around for. Get you fucking ass back here" there was sound of starting engine and screeching of wheels.

And then the sound was fading by every passing second. The kidnapper released Naruto, which resulted in Naruto falling flat on the ground.

"Ouch!!" 

"Stop being a cry baby, it's not like you're going to die just from a little bit of scratches." The kidnapper was mocking him now.

That's it, Naruto had enough of this.he was not going to let this bastard mock him and get away with it.and that's when he turned around to prove the bastard that he wasn't one to mess around with. But what he saw was beyond his understanding. It was suffice to say, he was shocked to his core.

In front him was standing, the tall and masculine man with raven hair, onyx and mesmerising eyes. Perfectly sculptured face and sharp jawline, his skin was pale yet it looke soft and smooth.

"S- sasuke?" Naruto stuttered the words with utter disbelief." It's impossible, it can't be real. I must be dreaming, yeah! That's what it is. A dream, not a dream but a nightmare." Naruto was laughing hysterically while pulling his own hair to wake himself..

And the stinging sensation from his wound help him to snapped out of his wishful thinking.

"Fuck! I'm doomed."


	6. Bounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the late update I'll try to update soon from now on..please let me know how do like the chapter via comments.
> 
> THANKS!!

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke was looking at the blonde suspiciously, he doesn't know why but the moment he laid his eyes on this boy with blue eyes, he felt the urge to save him. One of the reasons could be that the boy was looking like a lost puppy, but still this doesn't justify his own reaction from just a while ago.

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbfoundedly, as if he could not comprehend that Sasuke was asking him a question and in his current state of mind it was suffice to say that he really couldn't.

"Are you deaf? Sasuke asked impatiently.

Naruto was still staring at Sasuke with his mouth agape, his face was getting paler by the every passing second. He must be too drunk, that's why he started hallucinating. Naruto's mind kept telling him that this all was just his imagination.

Now Sasuke was losing his cool, this pretty little boy was not only ignoring him but also making a stupid face. And the fact that this boy knew his name was very suspicious. Sasuke has his reasons to doubt this person, being a Mafia leader means he's bound to be surrounded by enemies everywhere.

Pushing the blonde against the wall, Sasuke whispered in his ear dangerously" Aren't you going to answer me? Well let me tell you this pretty boy, I'm not a person who would think twice before slicing your beautiful throat Until you bled to death."

Flinching at the coldness in Sasuke's tone, Naruto felt a lump forming in his throat and his body started trembling in fear. And the look in Sasuke's eyes was purely murderous.

Sasuke wouldn't dare to kill him? Would he? Naruto thought.

He would definitely, after all you made him like this, to kill people mercilessly. A nasty voice inside Naruto's mind stated humorously.

Pondering over whether this not so pleasurable idea of telling truth and sound like a total nutcase, resulting in a manga protagonist killing its own creator or to make some convincing lie to deceive him so Naruto could at least live some more for now. The later sounds much more promising.

" Look, I was just passing by this alleyway after having some drinks with my friends at the nearby bar." Naruto lied.

"And what about my name? I don't remember telling you my name nor we have met before so how the hell did you know my name?" Sasuke demanded.His grip on Naruto's arms tightened. Making Naruto wince in pain.

"The tattoo on your waist!!!" Naruto shouted, 

"What?" Sasuke was confused at first but then he remembered getting a tattoo of his name when he was fourteen after losing a stupid bet to his school friends.

Loosening his grip on Naruto, Sasuke backed away from him. Feeling guilty for hurting the blonde without any reason. Sighing, Sasuke sat against the wall opposite to Naruto, facing each other.

Naruto's body slumped down on the cold floor, tears were freely running down his cheeks. Although he was glad that he drew that tattoo on Sasuke and was able to use that detail to save his life but the upsetting thought of being stuck in this manga forever and experiencing the vile things that's going to take place in future is making his stomachs content want to come out of his mouth.

"Sniff, sniff."

Sasuke raised his head only to see a crying but yet a beautiful mess in front of him. The boy was wearing a white shirt with its sleeves undone. The button on collars were also unbuttoned, revealing the smooth skin and his tempting collarbone, his cheeks and nose were also red from all the crying.

The blonde hair is sprawled messily and most of all his trembling lush pink lips. His lips looked soft, Sasuke wondered what it would feel like to kiss them.

Sasuke's chain of thoughts came to an abrupt stop. " Fucking shit! , Why the hell I'm thinking of smooching some dude's lips." Muttering some more profanities, he forced himself to not pay attention to blonde anymore.

After some minutes of crying Naruto has calmed down and started to think things through rationally, firstly he doesn't have any way to go back in his world.

Secondly he doesn't know how much time or days it would take him to find a way to escape this place.

And lastly but most importantly, he doesn't have money nor would he be able to earn because he doesn't actually exist in this world. Therefore his identity proof and other documents will be useless here.

"Come to think of it, isn't this the alley where Sasuke got stabbed in a gang fight?" Naruto gasped at the realisation and his eyes darted to the Sasuke waist. There is a deep wound from which the blood was gushing out, Sasuke was pressing his hand on his wound so that the bleeding would stop.

Is he an idiot? Couldn't he understand that he's in need of medical attention? Although he knew Sasuke would eventually be fine but he can't just leave him to suffer the anguish pain.

" You're hurt." Naruto mumbled softly as if he was afraid of getting scolded by his parents after committing something wrong.

Sasuke didn't even bother to spare him a glance" stop talking, I don't need you to pity me. It's none of your business. So stay out of it."his voice held no emotions.

Naruto felt a pang in his heart, the idea of abandoning Sasuke in these circumstances didn't even cross his mind for once. After some hesitation he moved closer to Sasuke, with the help of his teeth he tore the material off of the sleeves from the shirt he was wearing.

The sound of tearing resonated through the deserted alley, this also equipped Sasuke's attention. And when their eyes locked with each other , Sasuke could hear his heart beating loud and clear.

"Raise your both arms so I could cover your wound with this cloth. It should be enough to stop the bleeding for now, we can't afford to lose any more of your blood." Naruto explained him in a meek voice.

And for the first time in his entire life, Sasuke did what he was told to do.

Naruto broke eye contact and stretched out his hand to cover his wound, he heard Sasuke taking a sharp intake of breath. That's when he realised how close they were to each other. He lowered his head and hid the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"How embarrassing." He mumbled with embarrassment.

Sasuke chuckled at the boy's cuteness demeanor," what's your name, pretty boy?" 

"Naruto." He answered him without giving it much thought.

Even his voice sounded so seductive, damn!! Sasuke cursed inside his head. He knows that Naruto is just trying to help him bandage yet his touch feels so intimate.

This feeling is something foriegn to Sasuke because normally he would have been repulsed by the other person's touch except for himself and here he was enjoying the new sanation the boy was giving him.

He wants more, he wanted Naruto to touch him in a more intimate way, to kiss relentlessly with need. Sasuke's vision got clouded with lust and need, he felt the throbbing in his lower region between his legs and then his gaze landed on bulge formed in his pants.

"Fuck!!" Sasuke whisper yelled in annoyance but one thing was clear to him.

He wanted Naruto and he wouldn't let go of him.

"Mine."


End file.
